


Endlessly

by angelrizen_17



Category: TMNT (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelrizen_17/pseuds/angelrizen_17
Summary: A oneshot on Raph and Leo based on the song "Endlessly" by The Cab





	

"God damn that guy pisses me off!" Raph growls as we walk toward the park. 

"Take an easy Raph." I say as I follow him. His shoulders were tense from his anger.

"He has no right to say stuff like that." He growls again, ignoring me.

"It isn't a big deal, I'm used to it by now." I say. He turns and looks at me once we reach the edge of Central Park. 

"Well I can't stand it." He then starts walking to a park that was kind of secluded by trees. One year ago today we had started dating. He didn't remember it, but I did. I had hoped to have a nice day with him, but now that's ended. We stop again in the secluded area, and he turns to me again. He doesn't say anything for a moment but then mutters something with a scowl and turns away, rubbing his neck. I sigh softly and sit down on the old bench behind him.

"Here." He suddenly tosses me something. Luckily, I catch it in my hands and look at it. A small draw string bag sat in my hands. 

"What is it?" I ask skeptically.

"Open it and you'll find out." He says in a hard voice. His anger is gone but he still seemed tense. I looked back down at the bag and pulled open the bag. I tipped it and out fell a silver ring. For a moment my heart stopped but I forced my self to stay calm. 

"A-a ring?" I ask, not being able to help the stutter.

"Yes, genius, a ring." He smirks at my stutter. "Don't worry, it's not for a proposal."

"Then what's it for?" 

He walks forward and kneels in front of me. He takes the ring and my right hand. Then he slides the ring onto my ring finger. "It's a promise ring." He mutters. I hear a small ring of embarrassment in his voice but he try's to hide it. "It hasn't been easy, and it probably won't be for awhile, but we made it a year... Might as well try and promise for forever." He says holding my hand. My cheeks heated up slightly and I smiled softly at him. He looks up at me and then stands and tuns away again. "It's no big deal though, it's just a cheap ring I got at a pawn shop for like 25 cents."

"That doesn't matter." I say then something accrues to me. "Wait? You remembered?"

"Course I did, I'm not that much an ass." I hear the smirk in his voice. I play with the ring on my finger, getting used to the feeling of it, and stand. I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around him. 

"Thank you, Raph." I say with a gentle smile.

"Like I said, it's not a big deal." He grumbles. I pull away and he looks back at me. 

"I didn't get you anything." I say honestly. Before he can come back with a remark I stop him. "But I will promise you something." He closes his mouth and gives me a smirk.

"Don't leave me wandering." He says.

I lower my eyes a bit, trying to think of the words to say. "I... I know that I'm not perfect... But I promise, that for as long as we're together, I will love you endlessly." I say. He step up to me silently and lifts my chin up to look at him. 

"Endlessly?" He asks? I nod and, to my surprise, kisses me. I push him off, aware of our surroundings. 

"We're in a park." I say.

He leans in again, "Right now, I don't really care and also, no one is around." He whispers with a smirk and kisses me again. I don't push him away this time but gently kiss back. I could feel him trying to tell me that he loved me so I tried to tell him back. He pulls away after a minute and then gives me a smirk. "I wanted to give it to you tonight, but I needed a pick me up." He takes my hand again and I hold his back. "I promise to love you endlessly too." He says softly and kisses my ring finger. A blush crossed my cheeks and when he lifts is head back up I see the softest hint of a blush on his cheeks. It made me smile a bit. 

"Endlessly?" I ask him and he gives me a smirk but there was a honest trace of love in his eyes. 

"Endlessly." He says.~


End file.
